Graveyard Highschool
by XxWicked-LovexX
Summary: This is a story where Alice goes to a highschool filled with mythical creatures. What happens if one of the teachers had something to do with Alice's parents death? read Alice's highschool year


I OWN ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY AND I ALSO OWN THE PLOT!

~GRAVEYARD H IGH SCHOOL~

I walked up to the gates of my new school, which in big bold letters said _Graveyard Middle School,_ I shook my head. I put my Ipod touch away, and walked into the courtyard. I saw my friend Kelly who was and I quote '_Every guys dream'. _She was pretty I'll admit that, she had short hair in the back but in the front she had long bangs(think scene hair) and it was white with pale blue highlights, she had a curvy body but she was very strong. She was an A cup, which most guys were disappointed in. "HEY! ALICE OVER HERE!" Kelly screamed over the crowed of teens. I hesitated with coming over there did I want to be a loser or popular? Loser, of course I ACUTALLY have friends if I'm a loser. I took my time getting over there. "Hey what's up Kelly?" I looked her over to see if anything changed over the summer, CUTE! Kelly had the cutest outfit on (use your imagination). "Nothing really, hey do you remember dimitria?" Kelly looked around then whispered "I heard she is a _whore_ now." That word struck a cord in me. _Whore_ what a dirty word that is, I felt this uneasy emotion go through me was it anger? Sadness? Pain, guilt, what? "Just kidding! She would never be a whore!" Relief washed over me, I thought she was serious for a moment. All of a sudden I see the hottest guy; he must have noticed me because he looked at me then smiled. OMG! Is that Dimitria hanging off his arm? So many thoughts fly through my head, are they dating, how do they know each other, and most importantly why did she not tell me? Dimitria saw me and waved 'come over' she mouthed to me. 'No' I mouthed back, 'why not?' she mouthed, I was being ridiculous. 'Ok you win' I walked over to Dimitria with Kelly in tow. "Hey girlies what's up?" She didn't bother looking at us while talking; she was gazing at the hottie to her left. "Nothing Dimitria" Kelly and I said at the same time. I finally looked Dimitria over and realized she grown. She use to be so tiny now she was as tall as Kelly and me, she also grown boobs to wow everybody is changing. "Hmm? What oh yea Matt this is Kelly and Alice. Kelly, Alice, meet Matt." She was still staring at him, not even bothering with us! Nah I'm kidding she was staring at us the whole time. "Hi Matt~" I said that a little too nice, I know I did because Dimitria and Kelly both looked at me weird. Out of nowhere music starts blaring

(Sexting-Botdf lyrics)

Less than three  
is just a tease  
Send thoze n00dz  
and make me drool  
Hit me up  
Make me cum  
Wanna sext?  
I'll show you some  
Sticky drama  
All the way  
Want my dick?  
You gotta pay  
You see what my thumbs can do  
Time to use my tongue on you  
Show me what you've got  
On my LCD  
Lets get down to it  
So you can get down on me  
Cybering is so 1999  
You've gotta be textually active if you wanna be mine  
Cuz  
I wanna fuck you hard!  
I wanna feel you deep!  
I wanna rock your body!  
I wanna taste your sweet!  
I wanna fuck you hard!  
I wanna feel you deep!  
I wanna ah! Ah!  
I wanna ah! Ah!  
Love me or hate me  
But you wanna fuck me  
my love in unrestricted  
you know you wanna lick this-

Everybody looked at my front left side pocket "Ha-ha sorry I thought I turned it off." Great now everybody will think I'm a perv. For listening to that stuff! "Nice choice of music Alice" I blushed at Matts compliment. "So as I was saying Matt is my boyfriend, but we are in an open relationship the limit is two more people." She winked in my direction, and I of course blushed. I hope Matt didn't see that. I looked at him he was staring at me intensely.

"Damn were going to be late for class! Bye Alice, Kelly" Dimitria ran off to class while Matt took my hand and said "See you soon my sweet" then he kissed my hand. He walked away. I was still dazed to realize that we were going to be late for class. "OMG! WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE KELLY! HURRY UP RUUUUUUN!" I ran to my first class world history today we were just going to get to know each other and settle in. "When I point at you, you are going to say your name, age, and race. Go it? Good." That is the teacher Mrs. Castro. I wasn't paying attention until she pointed at Matt. I sat up straighter in my seat to listen what he had to say. "Matt Carter, 16, and Shape shifter" His silky voice rang throughout the whole room. Mrs. Castro pointed at me next I stood up in front of the class. I cleared my throat "Alice Deion, 15, and Werewolf" I felt Matt's eyes on me the whole time I was up there. I went back to my seat and sat there dazed. The rest of the class period was hazy; when the bell rang Matt walked me to my next class which surprisingly he had as his class to. "Hello Maggots. Welcome to P.E." The teachers name was... I don't really know he never told us so I guess we call him just coach. I went into the girls locker room and changed in to the small blue shorts and tight grey shirt. I looked into a mirror and found out it looked fitting on me it brought out my curves, I'm not ugly but I'm not drop dead gorgeous. I have long brown hair with perfect curls and I wear heavy eyeliner. I'm tall and lean, and basically scene (hahaha I made a rhyme). I walked outside the locker room and into the gymnasium. When I heard cat calls and wolf whistles I started blushing and ran to the girl's side of the gym where Kelly and Dimitria were waiting. "We'll look at you hottie!" Dimitria said while her eyes were running over my form. "Y-yea you look pretty" Kelly looked embarrassed and tried hiding her form. When the boys came out of their locker room my eyes were glued to Matts form the whole time. Matt's blue eyes clashed with my dull brown ones. I blushed and looked away; Dimitria smiled and elbowed me as if saying 'go-get-em-tiger'. "Ok class we are going to run 3 laps today then were are going to test your abilities" we all groaned. "What was that class you want an extra 2 laps? Ok you got it" I shook my head. "Well let's get started honey." Dimitria started running, Kelly and me

running at a slower pace.

Plz Review hope you enjoyed!


End file.
